Changed
by MissHermionieEverdeenCullen
Summary: Olivia Jones grew up at different boarding schools in England before settling in Rosewood, Pennsylvania where she met Alison Dilaurentis. But when Ollie's falls apart, and Alison goes missing, what is a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**AN: Okay so I know I really need to focus on my other fics but I just couldn't get this one out of my head and ended up writing the first four chapters just today. Hopefully I will be able to update more regularly than my other stories. The next chapter will be up soon.**  
 _Disclaimer: I own no part of PLL, it is the property of Freeform, I only lay claim to my OCs._

The Pilot, Prologue:

The wind blew strongly outside as five girls inside the barn were sharing drinks and having fun. Suddenly the lights went out and the music turned off.  
"What happened?" asked the olive skinned brunette, Emily.  
"It must be the storm." Reasoned Spencer. A loud creak cut through the silence of the barn and the howling of the wind outside.  
"Something's out there." Whispered Aria as she edged closer to the other short girl. The door of the barn swung open.  
"Guys." Whimpered Hanna as she started to shiver.  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Comforted Olivia, although the tone of her voice said she too was unsure. Slowly the girls got up and huddled together as they inched towards the door. As they came closer, they heard something shatter outside, they screamed but still came closer. Suddenly a third blonde jumped into the barn from behind the door.  
"Gotcha." She shouted before giggling. The fright had made the other girls scream again.  
"That's so not funny, Alison!" Scolded Spencer.  
"I thought it was hilarious, girls."  
"You're so gonna pay for that, Ali." Said Olivia as she rolled her vivid green eyes at her best friend. They all laughed and settled down on the scattered sofas and cushions that they had dragged into the barn earlier.  
"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?" Asked Hanna, eager to impress their leader.  
"Not yet."  
"I'm loving her new video." Gushed Emily,  
"Maybe a little too much, Em." Said Alison giving her a significant look, Emily looked down slightly embarrassed. Olivia observed the interaction but kept quiet as she often did lately. Ali passed the red plastic cup of vodka to Aria. "Your turn. Go on." Aria started to drink, taking a rather large gulp and feeling the burn at the back of her throat.  
"Careful, Aria." Teased Spencer "Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets."  
"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up." Said Alison, looking around at all of the other girls in the circle.

* * *

Sometime later Aria woke up in the barn, Emily and Hanna were still sleeping but Spencer, Ali and Olivia were missing. Aria turned to wake the girls.  
"Where's Ali, Ollie and Spencer?" She asked, dazed from sleep and the alcohol.  
"We don't know." The pink haired girl replied as she got up to go to the door, Spencer arrived at this moment looking confused and worried.  
"Ali? Ollie?" Questioned Aria.  
"She's gone." She replied in shock.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" She demanded.  
"Who's gone?" Asked Hanna.  
"Ali. I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream."

* * *

A year later a newspaper, "The Rosewood Observer" was dropped to the ground, a photo of Alison grinned up from the front page with the main headline "Still Missing"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pilot Part 1

**AN: Okay so this was quick but since the last chapter was so short I thought it would be better to update soon. Thank you so much to the people who have already favourited and followed, I really appreciate it. This is probably more like the sort of length that the rest of the chapters will be, and I'm going to split the episodes up, the Pilot will probably be the longest though because the episode is so long, and there wasn't so much that I could cut out. Some scenes are obviously missing because they don't have any relevance or reference to my OC. If you really miss those scenes then feel free to just watch the show. I know Ollie isn't in this chapter much, or the last one but I promise she will be popping up more. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (I am also open to any suggestions or guesses on what's going on) Phew that was a long AN. I promise they wont all be this long.**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the PLL franchise! It belongs to Freeform and Sarah Shepard.

* * *

The Pilot Part 1:

Aria looked at her reflection in the mirror, boxes littered her childhood bedroom. Gone was the pink hair and pink Gothic clothing, but her eyes were now older and slightly haunted.  
Her mother appeared behind her in the doorway. "Aria? Are you okay?" She asked, slightly concerned as she entered the room and moved towards her daughter.  
"It's weird to be home." Replied the girl, still not sure exactly how she felt.  
"We were gone a year. When you're sixteen, that's a long time." Ella reasoned.  
"I think of her every day." Aria didn't even have to say who, her mother knew who she referred to, the reason that none of the people of Rosewood affected could get closure.  
"Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical." Suggested Ella trying to subtly change the subject and help her daughter, if anyone knew what she was going through it was those other girls.  
"On the news, they're calling it the anniversary of Alison's disappearance, like it's a party or something." Mentioned Aria bitterly.  
"Why don't you give them a call? You six were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away." Her mother pressed.  
"I don't know, maybe, Ollie doesn't even live here anymore. Last I heard she moved back to England with her Mom." Aria concluded. Just then her younger brother Mike walked up the corridor to stand in the doorway.  
"I need a ride to lacrosse!" He complained.  
"I'll take him." Volunteered Aria, glad to get away from her mother's prying.

The first floor was filled with more packed boxes. Mike searched through a few, their father, Byron, looked on at the bottom of the stairs. "Got lacrosse today?" He asked his son.  
"It's first try-outs, and all my stuff's in about a hundred boxes." Mike replied distractedly. Ella and Aria arrived descending the stairs.  
"A hundred?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows at her son's over exaggeration.  
"You know what I mean." He huffed.  
"Come on, let's go look in the garage." Ella laughed as she and Mike left the room. Byron approached Aria where she stood, appearing slightly lost in her own thoughts.  
"Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?" He asked.  
"Dad, I'm still keeping your secret, okay?" She snapped.  
"I mean, are you okay with Alison?" He specified, looking hurt and relieved at the same time by her answer. At that moment Mike and Ella came back, Aria left quickly with Mike, glad to get out of the house. Ella embraced Byron lovingly.  
"And they're running off to practice. We are officially home." She smiled fondly.

Aria pulled up in front of the red brick High School and Mike got out of the car.  
"Hey, what time am I picking you up?" She called.  
"Uh, six." He replied, slightly unsure.  
"Okay, I'm gonna grab some food." She informed him before driving off.

A few minutes later Aria was sat at a bar, in a pub not far from Hollis College. The bar was fairly empty, apart from a young man with curly black hair sat two seats down reading a book.  
"Can I get a cheeseburger, please?" She called out to the barman. After his confirmation she looked around observing the low lit bar, she turned and saw a missing poster for Alison on the notice board.  
"You all right down there?" Asked the man, his bright blue eyes piercing her.  
"I'm a bit jet-lagged. I just got back from Europe."  
"Where in Europe?" He inquired.  
"Iceland."  
"I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." He mentioned.  
"So, do you go to Hollis?"Aria asked.  
"Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job." He replied proudly.  
"I... I think I'd like to teach." She smiled shyly. Hearing the song playing change she said, "God, I love this song"  
"B26." He informed her. "What's your major?"  
"Uh, well, I'm leaning toward English." She improvised, leaving out the part where she was only just about to start her Junior year in high school.  
"That's what I'm teaching." He said smiling that they had found something in common.  
"Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me."  
"I'm impressed." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion." He explained, blue eyes twinkling. "Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?"  
"Yeah? You'd really want to?"  
"Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, Great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you." He complimented.  
"Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too." Aria flirted back. Not long after Aria and the Man were kissing in the toilets.

* * *

At the same time in the Rosewood Mall Hanna was trying on sunglasses. Any signs of chubbiness or baby fat were now gone and she dressed a lot like Alison had, also gone was the appearances of insecurity. Hanna was now officially the 'it' girl after a whole year of hard work. "Could I see the Pradas in the front?" She asked.  
"I'll have to put some in the back." The salesman informed her.  
"But they're all maybes." She smiled sweetly, her look of innocence perfected. Mona arrived with a scarf around her neck  
"Hey, is this me?" She asked posing.  
"Or is it a little too much your mother?" Hanna remarked snidely. After pulling a face Mona complimented her new bestie,  
"I am loving those glasses. How much?"  
"350." Seeing Spencer looking at clothes on the upper floor Hanna turned to the salesman, "I'll be right back." Before leaving to approach Spencer. "I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you Facebook and tweet."  
"You know me. I like to stay busy." The tall brunette responded politely.  
"It's called a summer vacay, Spence."  
"You spent yours sunning and shopping." She observed.  
"Tweet-tweet."  
"Did you see the paper today?" Asked Spencer, now somber.  
"Yeah."  
"She's gone, but she's everywhere." She said, a hint of bitterness in her tone.  
"I can't believe it's been a year." Mused Hanna.  
"Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite."  
"So! What's the occasion?" Asked Hanna, returning her cheery mask to its original place.  
"Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé".  
"Did miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?" She asked sarcastically.  
"He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled." Putting on an even more sophisticated accent and imitating her mother.  
"Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads." Decided the fashion conscious blonde as she turned to the next clothes rack.  
"Away from Melissa? Please." Exclaimed Spencer incredulously.  
"She doesn't always have to win. See you around the playground." Hanna dismissed after handing her former close friend a purple top, and she left.  
"See you." Spencer called after her before turning to pay. Hanna strode confidently to the exit of the store, still wearing the sunglasses that she had now stolen. She had a lucky close call when the security guard came to return her handbag and she thought for sure she was busted. Mona appeared out of a nearby corridor.  
"I so thought you were busted." She said.  
"Nice scarf." Hanna complimented.  
"Nice glasses." She returned.

* * *

At Philadelphia airport a girl disembarked from a plane and stepped out onto the tarmac. After almost a year she was back on American soil. Back to live with her dad. A lot had changed for Olivia in the past year, after the tragedies of _that_ summer. After her family, and her whole world fell apart. Her once pin straight blonde hair was back to its original natural light brown curly waves. Gone were the miniskirts and pastel dresses, to be replaced with shorts, jeans and hoodies. It wasn't that she'd let herself go, she just didn't care enough to put in so much effort. She sighed as she collected her bags and hailed a taxi, or cab, she was in the States now. She just hoped she was making the right decision returning to Rosewood.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Pilot Part 2

**AN: So Here is part 2 of the Pilot. There's a lot more Ollie in this chapter and you get to find out a bit more about her past. But not too much or that'd give away the plot... Thank you to those who followed and favourited! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far and if you have any questions or suggestions or questions, so please leave a review.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL!**

The Pilot Part 2:

The next morning Byron pulled up in front of Rosewood High School to drop his children off before heading to work. Mike jumped out of the back seat of the car. "Later. See ya" He called, eager to see his friends.  
"Good luck." Byron called after him but Mike was already gone. Aria was collecting her bag to get ready to get out but her father called before she could. "Hey."  
"Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late." She interrupted, wanting to leave quickly.  
"I love you, Aria. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah. I know." She confirmed beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
"And you know that I love your mom."  
"Do you?" She said, disbelieving him.  
"I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me." Her father excused.  
"I hope so too." She said sourly, remembering the day she was with Alison getting ice cream and they came across her father's car. The day they discovered him having an affair.  
Aria was still lost in her thoughts as she approached the school when she heard her name.  
"Aria?" It was Emily, "When did you get back?"  
"Hey. Yesterday." She answered, happy to see a friendly face.  
"I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, you had a pink stripe in your hair." Laughed the taller girl.  
"Well, when your parents want you to be yourself and you don't know who you are..." Aria shrugged with a slightly embarrassed smile.  
"You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird just running into you here."  
"Oh. Well, we've kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?" She replied feeling uncomfortable.  
"That's what we had to do." Agreed Emily.  
"I saw a poster of Alison yesterday." She mentioned, not used to seeing the physical reminders so much.  
"It's awful. I mean, we all know she's dead, right?" Emily blurted out as they moved to enter the school. Aria paused in shock.  
"I just never heard anyone say it."

* * *

The old friends entered the classroom and chose adjacent seats.  
"So, I hear the new teacher's really hot." Smirked Emily. At that moment Hanna entered the room. Aria's jaw dropped in surprise at the sight of the girl,  
"Is that Hanna?"  
"She's the "it" girl now." Emily explained, Mona then entered after her. "And where there's Hanna, there's Mona."  
"That's Mona?" Aria whisper shouted in disbelief.  
"Can you believe it?" Asked Emily, still not used to it after seeing the two girls almost every day for the past year.  
"Wow. Talk about a makeover." Hanna waved to the girls then turned away to take a seat on the other side of the room.  
"What's up with her? You two fighting?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
"We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other." Emily explained sadly. Spencer then arrived too; she smiled shyly to Hanna and took another seat at the front. "They're not so close anymore either" Emily added.  
"So they're friendly, but not friends." Aria summed up. At that moment the new teacher enterd the classroom, and with his back to the class, he wrote his name on the board ' _Mr. Fitz'_ before turning around. It was the man that Aria met the day before in the bar. Looking up he saw her.  
"Holy crap." He said to himself in shock. Everyone in the class turned to look at Aria, who now looked up and saw him too. At that moment her phone rung and she ducked her head in embarrassment as she went to retrieve it.  
"Sorry." She apologised, blushing.  
"Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher." Ezra said to the whole class trying to collect himself. Aria quickly read the text she'd just received. _'Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A'_  
"Alison?" She whispered in shock, and then hurriedly put it away.

* * *

Minutes later Mr. Fitz was writing down the year's reading list on the blackboard when the classroom door opened again and a girl stumbled through,  
"Sorry." She blurted. The class stared in shock at her sudden appearance, both literal and physical. The young teacher was finishing his writing as he began to speak.  
"That's alright, Miss?"  
"Jones." She smirked as she recognised him. "Olivia Jones."  
At hearing her name and British accent he turned in surprise, almost dropping the chalk in his hand,  
"Right. Take a seat Miss Jones." He instructed returning to his writing. Olivia strolled to the back where she took a seat behind Emily and smirked at her two old friends in front of her. Emily stared in shock but smiled back. Aria gave a small, slightly forced smile, unsure about the connection between her former best friend and her new English teacher/romantic interest.

An hour later the lesson finished and students were packing up their belongings. "Oh my God, I didn't know you were coming back too?!" exclaimed Emily grinning at Olivia.  
"Yeah well Rosewood just couldn't keep me away." Replied the Britain evasively.  
"I thought you were living with your mom?" Asked Aria.  
"Yeah well it was a full house and dad wanted some company." Olivia dismissed. "Listen I'd love to catch up but I have to talk to the teacher, I only just registered so I'm not on the roll call yet."  
The other two said their goodbyes and left. Ezra was sat writing as the last student left. He looked up when she cleared her throat.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't little OJ?" He remarked.  
"How's it going, Z?" She smiled.  
"It's Mr. Fitz to you." He informed her, trying to keep the smile off his face. "And I'm good, teaching you now apparently." She only laughed at this last comment,  
"You dropped the Fitzgerald then?" She observed.  
"Yeah well it was a writer's curse." He commented, "I never thought I'd see you back in Rosewood though." He said, blue eyes questioning.  
"I just missed you too much, Z." She grinned sarcastically.  
"You've changed." He smiled sadly.  
"I had to." She replied bluntly. "So have you though. I never thought I'd see you doing anything but writing." She fired back.  
"Touché."  
"Anyway I've got class so I guess I'll see you next lesson." She said, quickly turning to leave.  
"Olivia?" He called. She paused on her way to the door but didn't turn around. "It's okay to miss him, you know?" But she didn't say anything, only rushed out. After the door slammed shut Ezra slumped down in his chair. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Out in the corridor Olivia's phone pinged, signifying a new text message _'Why the rush to leave Liv? Feeling guilty about something? – A'_ , Olivia froze in fear and looked around but saw loads of students so she couldn't tell who had sent it. She tucked away her phone and hurried to her next class.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pilot Part 3

**AN: Thanks again for reading, sorry this is a bit late but I'm in the middle of exams so didn't have time at the weekend.**  
 **PurpleDino25: Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like Olivia so far, and thanks for the advice, it's been really helpful.**

The Pilot Pt 3:

In Emily's kitchen her mother was preparing a basket of food gifts.  
"I can't believe they sold the house." Said Emily sadly.  
"Just too many memories for the DiLaurentises. I can't even imagine." Her mother commented sympathetically.  
"It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house."  
"I know, honey."  
"Aria and Olivia are back." Emily announced.  
"Does Aria still have that pink hair?" Pam asked nosily.  
"No, mom, she doesn't. Anyway its Ollie who looks most different."  
"Why, what's she done?" Pam asked in surprise, she had always liked the British girl with her proper manners and polished appearance. Although that was to be expected with a fashion designer for a mother. She had also found her a lot nicer than Alison.  
"Her hair isn't blonde any more, its brown, but I think that's natural, she dresses a LOT more casually too." Her daughter explained.

* * *

Back at school that afternoon Aria walked along the empty corridors. She stopped uncertainly in front of the door of Ezra's classroom. She admired him silently for a moment before entering. Ezra raised his head from his work when he heard her.  
"You told me you went to Hollis." He scolded her, but his heart wasn't in it.  
"No. I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true." She justified herself.  
"Look, I think you're amazing, Aria. When I first met you, I thought... "Who is this girl?"" Aria moved forward to take Ezra's hand.  
"I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed." She said.  
"Yes. Yes, it has. I'm your teacher." He said sadly.  
"I know it's not just me. You- you feel like this is right for us too." She insisted.  
"It's not right. We just can't." Ezra sighed dejectedly getting up to leave.  
"And what about Olivia?" Aria demanded, "How do you know her?"  
Ezra paused at the mention of the girl, "I don't think that's any of your business."  
"It is if she's my best friend, and if there's something going on between you and her as well!"  
"I've known Ollie since she was six. I went to school with JJ." He defended angrily before storming out. Aria could only stop and stare.

* * *

After practice in the locker room Emily was opening her locker when Spencer arrived,  
"Hey, you been hanging out with Aria and Olivia?" She inquired.  
"Not really." She replied, as she opened her locker she saw a letter, it read ' _Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss! –A'_.  
"Emily. Is everything all right?" Spencer asked at seeing her former friend's reaction to the note.  
"Why wouldn't it be?" She replied defensively.

* * *

Spencer was reading in her room when she heard voices outside. She got up to go to look out the window. Looking down she saw Melissa and Wren kissing in front of the door of the barn. The e-mail alert on her computer sounded, Spencer moved to check it.  
'From: A

To: Spencer

Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell.

-A'

Spencer stood in shock as she remembered something from over a year ago;

 _Alison moved into the house in her bikini followed by Hanna, Olivia and Spencer. Hanna took a cookie from the plate on the counter.  
"Are you gonna eat that, sweetie?" Asked Alison with disgust. Hanna looked dejected and put the cookie back while Olivia gave Alison a dark warning look which was determinedly ignored. "I'm being a friend, Hanna." She said with false sympathy. Olivia was about to object but was interrupted by Melissa arriving with Ian hand in hand,  
"Aren't you supposed to be at Alison's?" Asked the older girl.  
"Hi, girls!" Ian greeted warmly.  
"Hi, Ian."  
"You still need help with your scoop, Spence? I've got my stick in the car." He asked his girlfriend's younger sister.  
"Ian, what are you, her babysitter?" Melissa laughed.  
"You need to tell your sister." Alison demanded of Spencer.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Nothing." The younger sister replied quickly.  
"Come on." Melissa said dragging Ian away with her. When they were gone Spencer turned to Alison angrily.  
"Outside." Spencer and Alison went out of the house. Olivia moved to the open window to listen in, Hanna followed cautiously.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Spencer hissed,  
"She's gonna find out." Alison insisted.  
"No, she's not."  
"I promise you, she is, because if you don't tell her, I will."  
"Tell her what?" Asked Olivia who was now stood on the porch with her arms folded and her hip cocked. She was not impressed with their leader's behaviour.  
"I thought you were my friend." Spencer asked Alison, ignoring the new arrival to the scene.  
"Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you do the right thing." Reasoned the taller blonde.  
"It was one kiss. Now, you listen to me, Alison."  
"Wait you kissed Ian?" Liv asked in surprise, but was shot down by a dirty look form Alison.  
"Or what?"  
"If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing."_

Spencer moved to her window again and this time looked across to the room of the house next door, Alison's old room. In the room she saw a fair silhouette. "Alison?"

* * *

At the Marin House, which was now a household of just two, Hanna and her mother were cooking dinner.  
"I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me Aria was back?" Ashley asked.  
"It's not like we're still friends. But if you really want to know Olivia's back too." They moved to the table to sit down to eat.  
"Is Susan back too?" Ashley asked, Susan being the former Mrs. Jones and Olivia's mother. The two women had been friends, or as close to friends as most of the wives of Rosewood ever really got. But Hanna only shrugged in reply.  
"How should I know?" She asked.  
"Ella didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story."  
"So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, We are much happier without him." Said Hanna resentfully as she poked at her salad.  
"Hanna." Her mother admonished.  
"Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it." She told her.  
"Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth." Ashley agreed.

* * *

Out in the street Emily walked alone after just having left Aria's house, thinking about the messages the two girls had discussed. She saw Olivia coming out of a side street and jogged over to greet her. "Hey."  
Looking up from where she had been kicking a stone along the sidewalk, with her hands in her hoodie pockets, Olivia gave a half smile to her old friend.  
"Oh, hi Em. Where've you been?" She asked confused as to why the girl was so far from her own home.  
"I just went to see Aria." She explained.  
"So did you two stay in touch or something?" Ollie asked as they began to slowly stroll in the direction of both their homes.  
"No, we all kind of fell out of touch didn't we?"  
"I guess."  
"How are you doing? Since…" Emily asked concerned but trailed off when she saw the shorter girl duck her head.  
"Ah, you know, I have good days and bad days." Olivia shrugged not really looking at the jock.  
"I'm really sorry, you know?" Emily apologised.  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"It was yours either." Emily told her frowning. She was about to say something else when both girls looked up at seeing an ambulance racing towards Bridgewater Terrace, the street where Olivia, Spencer and Alison had lived.  
Both girls took off running in that direction each worried for different people, Emily for Maya, and Olivia for her father. The ambulances and police cruisers were parked outside the old DiLaurentis house. Both girls kept running although Olivia was mostly just following Emily now. Emily breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Maya.

"Maya!" She shouted as the girls pushed their way through the half constructed police barrier surrounding the house.  
"Emily!" replied the curly haired girl, looking questioningly at the shorter brunette.  
"I'm Olivia." She introduced as she gasped for breath after the long run. She was definitely out of shape.  
"I thought something might have happened to you." She said to Maya in relief.  
"I tried to call you." Maya was almost panicking at this point.  
"What's going on?" asked Emily looking around at the police officers and paramedics rushing about. Olivia observed in silence, as she had become so used to doing in the past year, and couldn't help the sinking feeling in her gut. This much law enforcement and medical professionals could only mean one thing, she knew that much.  
"They found your friend." Blurted Maya, this caused Emily to grin,  
"I knew she was back. Is she inside?"  
"What do you mean she's back?" Exclaimed Ollie, maybe she wasn't the only one who had gotten a text from this 'A'? But her stomach and heart dropped as she heard the new girl's next words as she tried to restrain Emily.  
"Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body."

Just as she said this, two medical officers rounded the coroner pushing a body, in a bag, on a stretcher. Emily broke down in shock clinging to Maya as Olivia fell to her knees, not feeling the pain, as her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen such a stretcher.

 _The whole world was fuzzy as she forced her heavy eyelids to open. Above her the blurred canopy of leaves swirled above her, blue and red lights flashed at the corners of her vision.  
"She's awake!" Someone shouted and a man appeared in her eye line and started speaking to her but she couldn't focus. It was like she was underwater, everything was muffled and numb. She was lying on something cold and hard, it scraped against her bare legs and shoulders. Tarmac.  
"Time of death, 3:25am." called a woman in the distance. Olivia painfully turned her head to see his angular features disappear beneath the black plastic as the body bag was zipped up and her own vision faded to black._

* * *

A few days later, Olivia brushed down her blazer as she looked at her appearance in the full length mirror on her bedroom wall. Alison would have hated her outfit today; a dark grey top, black mini shorts, black sneakers, and a blazer. Alison had disliked anything that wasn't utterly feminine and sexy in some way. But that didn't matter anymore, because Ali was gone, she'd been dead for a whole year and no one had known. Well someone had, but that person had most likely killed her.

Something moved in her peripheral vision and she looked up to see her father's reflection stood in her bedroom doorway wearing one of his usual black work suits. Her father, Dr Andrew Jones, was one of the world's number one cardiac surgeons and consultants. He traveled a lot all over but had decided to make Rosewood, Pennsylvania home after a lot pestering of from his wife. When they had divorced and she left, he had seen no reason why he should also leave.  
"Are you ready Sweetie?" He asked; his Scottish brogue still as strong as it had been when he still lived there. His sixteen year old daughter only took a deep breath and gave him a tight smile as she grabbed her bag and followed him out to the car.

At the Church a steady stream of people in black flowed in through the doors. A journalist stood on the sidewalk on the other side of the road reporting,  
"Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, and today, hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to Alison Dilaurentis."

Inside, Aria stood gazing through the window when Ezra joined her. Unnoticed by the couple Olivia stopped in the archway below on her return from the bathroom.  
"Was she a friend of yours?" He asked.  
"Do you care?" She questioned back indignantly.  
"I don't know what I feel worse about?" He sighed, "Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it."  
"Yeah, she was one of my best friends." Aria admitted sadly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For Alison? Or for being a jerk?"  
"Both." He suggested.  
"Thank you." She paused, "I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble. Goodbye, Ezra."  
She moved to walk away but Ezra caught her by the arm and kissed her passionately. Below them Olivia stared in surprise but after taking a sip from the water bottle in her bag she turned away and left before either of them saw her.

Olivia had paused by the church sanctuary doors when Aria caught up to her, smoothing down her dress. The two gave each other tight smiles before walking in together. "Mrs. Dilaurentis. Mr. Dilaurentis." Aria greeted when they reached them.  
"Aria! I'm so glad you came." Greeted the matriarch; "And Olivia!" She said after recognising the other petite brunette. "I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."  
"Of course." Aria agreed, Olivia just gave a small nod in appreciation but froze as they passed the third Dilaurentis. Jason. She hadn't seen him since the day after Alison went missing, and they hadn't spoken properly for several weeks before that. She ducked her head as soon as he looked up and followed after Aria to the first row of pews. The blonde man could only stare after the former blonde. Aria stopped to observe the coffin, with Olivia behind her, when Hanna reached out and took her hand in comfort. The two shorter girls slid into place next to others.  
"Poor Ali." sighed Emily.  
"Can you believe what a scene this is?" said Hanna in slight disbelief and awe.  
"Alison would have loved it." mussed Aria.  
"Popular in life and death." Spencer added,  
"And remembered forever as beautiful." concluded Olivia. Hanna passed a hip flask of alcohol to Emily.  
"No thanks. I don't-" she tried to decline.  
"Today, I think you do." insisted the blonde. Just then Aria's cell phone rang and all of the girls look at her terrified.  
"Anyone we know?" asked Hanna trying and failing to sound nonchalant.  
"No, it's just my mom sending me a text." She replied before pausing for a moment, "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "A," are we?" The looks she received from the others confirmed her suspicions. Suddenly Spencer turned around,  
"Oh, my God. It's Jenna." She gasped. A dark haired blind girl sat down several rows back with the help of a young man. The girls turn back around as Alison's mother sat down next to them.  
"Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends." asked the woman.  
"They weren't." replied Spencer. At that moment the service began.

* * *

When the ceremony was finished, the girls left the church only to be intercepted by a policeman.  
"Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Olivia." He named them all in a rather strange way of greeting.  
"Do we know you?" demanded Spencer, ever the lawyers' daughter.  
"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." He introduced himself.  
"Yeah, we were." confirmed Aria.  
"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." He announced.  
"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." said Spencer.  
"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person's investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." He said turning to go. Just ahead of him Jenna was being helped into a car.  
"Do you think he knows about?" Aria asked nervously.  
"No. How could he?" protested Hanna, although she sounded unsure. At that moment their phones rang simultaneously.  
"Oh, my God!" Aria gasped.  
"It's from-"  
"I got one too."  
"I'm still here, bitches" read Spencer and Olivia,  
"...And I know everything. – A"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Jenna Thing Part 1

**AN: Sorry for the long gap of no writing! I was out of the country and away from my computer for the past 2 months, but now I'm back (and still reeling from the PLL finale, I mean OMG!) So I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review because I really appreciate the feedback.**  
 **Just to say that in the upcoming chapters I am in NO WAY condoning or supporting/encouraging underage drinking or smoking!**  
 **I also don't own PLL.**

* * *

2 The Jenna Thing Pt1:

Later that evening, after the funeral, the five girls were sat in the Apple Rose Grille. "Why was Jenna there?" asked Aria.  
"I guess she's back." said Spencer, still uncertain about that detail.  
"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." worried Hanna.  
"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked.  
"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria reasoned.  
"Except lie about the Jenna thing." Hanna added.  
"Yes, but he has no evidence of that." insisted Olivia.  
"We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened." Spencer complained.  
"Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night." Aria stressed.  
"Aria, it was an accident." Spencer spoke finally, putting an end to that topic. Hanna poured a drink into her glass from her hipflask; a man sat across the room stared at her scolding her.  
"It's medicinal. Cramps!" she insisted pretending to be offended. Olivia just rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics,  
"You really could do with learning the art of subtlety Hanna." She hinted, taking another sip from her clear plastic water bottle.  
"Is that?" Hanna asked in slight surprise, but the British girl only raised her eyebrows and smirked in response.  
"I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily queried.  
"Ali knew all of our secrets, but...We never knew any of hers." Aria said.  
"I knew some." Spencer boasted.  
"Go on."  
"Talk."  
"I can't." she protested.  
"Spence! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria demanded, glaring.  
"She'd so kill me if I told you."  
"She's dead." Hanna deadpanned.  
"Nice Han. Tactful as ever I see." Spoke Olivia sarcastically, the blonde only pulled a face at her in response.  
"Ali was seeing someone that summer." whispered the Hastings girl.  
"Ali was seeing a few "someones" that summer." Olivia muttered.  
"I knew she was keeping something from me! From us." Emily hastily corrected herself. But Aria just looked confused, and more than a bit hurt,  
"Well, why didn't she want us to know?"  
"He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend." Spencer gossiped feeling relieved that she could finally tell someone the things that had been eating at her conscience for the past year.  
"Who was it?" quizzed Emily.  
"She never told me his name." sighed Spencer.  
"Who were the others then?" she asked, this time directing her questions at Ollie. But she only shrugged and said,  
"I never met any of them, not that I knew if I did anyway. She had silly nicknames for them all so I would never guess."  
"That's only half the secret." Huffed Hanna.  
"It's more than you ever got from her." Spencer bit back.  
"How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything?"  
"Because she made us feel like we were part of something special." Emily recalled fondly as she gave a sad smile.  
"We were." Hanna agreed, Aria sighed at this and all the girls remembered the good times affectionately,  
"I miss that."  
"Me too."  
"I miss Ali." Emily murmured whilst fingering the beaded bracelet around her wrist.  
"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna observed.  
"Ali still wears hers. Wore." Emily seemed to be taking Ali's death the hardest and hadn't yet come to terms with it, Olivia just looked on sadly remembering when she's had the same problem.  
"When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up" Spencer said, feeling guilty.  
"Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just...Run off with some guy."  
"She was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily added,  
"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard." Hanna laughed, Aria joined in remembering the lifeguard in question with a smile,  
"Ohh. Yeah...What was his name?"  
"Who cares? "Save me!"" Hanna imitated their deceased friend. The five girls all laughed softly at the happy memory. The door to the grille opened at that moment but what made the girls look up was the sound of a cane tapping about the floor as Jenna entered; they all stared in shock and slight panic. Slowly they got up as quietly as possible and left discretely. Once outside they went their separate ways, Spencer and Olivia walking together back to their street.

"What the hell is Jenna doing back here?" Spencer whispered as they walked.  
"What even happened to her after she got out of the hospital?" Olivia asked as she took another sip from her bottle. Spencer gave her a sideways look before replying,  
"She ended up at a school for the blind in Philly."  
"So she decided that now would be a good time to come back. Now that Alison's dead."  
"But why now, if she was going to tell someone about _that_ night, wouldn't it be better to do it when Ali was alive?" Spencer debated.  
"Yeah but knowing Ali, she had something on her. Ali had something on everyone." Ollie finished bitterly, taking another drink, this time more than just a sip.  
"You too?" Spencer guessed.  
"Yup." She finished, running a hand through her loose hair that hung to her shoulders. By this point they had reached Bridgewater Terrace and upon reaching the former Dilaurentis house they went their separate ways to their respective hoses on either side.

* * *

A few hours later and Olivia was sat on the back porch of her house when a figure appeared from round the side of the property.  
"Sup Z?" she giggled as Ezra approached her and sat across from her on the steps.  
"When did that start?" he asked, gesturing to the cigarette she was holding between the fingers of her left hand. She just shrugged and took another drag before holding it out to him in offering. Shaking his head in decline he tried again, "Does your dad know?"  
"As if!" She scoffed, "He'd flip his shit if he knew "Smoking causes coronary heart disease, smoking causes heart attacks." She imitated her father's Scottish accent sullenly. "It's not like he's even around to notice." She muttered.  
"Where is he this time?" He asked, his blue eyes expressing concern.  
"Bangladesh."  
"Does your mom know?"  
"She doesn't care." she said taking another drink, finally looking him in the eye, her usually emerald eyes now bloodshot and wet. Taking the bottle from her he sniffed at it and pulled a face at the overpowering odour,  
"Is this straight vodka?" He exclaimed.  
"It's got lemonade in it silly." She informed him smartly. When he only raised his eyebrows in disbelief she spoke again, "At least it did the first time."  
"Oh Ollie," He sighed moving closer to pull her into his side, "What happened when you left?" he spoke softly into her hair.  
"After the divorce we moved in with that guy, Rick, the one she had the affair with, her latest accountant. Rick the dick already has three perfect children. Annabelle, Elizabeth and David, they're all prefects at their schools and they've all got perfect records." She continued bitterly, not looking him in the eye, "Annabelle is going to be a doctor, David a lawyer, and Lizzie is going to join her new mother in the fashion industry. Haven't you heard? We're all so proud." She bit sarcastically.  
"Your mom still loves you Ol." Ezra spoke softly. But she ignored him and kept going, her words now starting to slur together as she got more and more upset.  
"And wait till you hear! They're expecting another baby. A little boy! Now they have two of each; two perfect girls and two perfect boys."  
Ezra only gave her shoulders a small squeeze in comfort and waited for her to speak again. He'd learnt from experience never to push her when she was upset or angry.  
"You haven't even heard the best bit yet." She continued angrily. "They announced the name at the baby shower last week. They're calling him Joshua Jacob Alan Yates. I mean! How. Dare. She? They're literally calling him J-JAY!" Ezra just sat in shock and felt a surge of anger towards Susan Yates, formerly Susan Jones, a woman he had once looked up to as a second mother.  
"So now she has her perfect family." Olivia spoke, softly now, as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Three perfect children, perfect husband, and her precious J-Jay. No need for the daughter who's only ever a disappointment that reminds her of everything she ever lost." She finished and broke down into tears, Ezra pulled her closer and rubbed her back,  
"And so you moved back to Rosewood…" he finished for her. She only sniffed in response and clung to him, his embrace so familiar yet different.  
Eventually after the tears had stopped, Ezra stubbed out her cigarette and put an arm under her knees, lifting her up and carrying her in through the back door.  
"Where are we going?" She slurred, only partly conscious, due to the copious amounts of alcohol and the stressful events of the day.  
"You need to get to bed, I still expect to see you in class tomorrow Miss Jones." He teased as he ascended the stairs.  
"Yes sir." She sighed annoyed, causing Ezra to chuckle. Walking through the familiar house he made his way to her bedroom at the end of the hall and nudged the door open. Sitting her down at the end of the bed he pulled back the covers and helped her to lie down before tucking her in, and standing to leave.  
"Ez?" She called as he made his way to the door.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you."  
"Don't worry about it OJ." He said opening the door. Before he could leave though the called him again.  
"Ezra?" By now her eyes were shut and she was almost asleep. "I miss him."  
"I miss him too." But she was already asleep. Closing the door Ezra Fitz quietly made his way through the house again and locked up, taking the spare key kept in the hallway with him, he could always return it the next day. Distracted by their conversation outside, neither of them had noticed the dark shadow lurking on the edge of the woods that the back garden led on to, nor did they notice the text alert on Olivia's cell phone. That would only be discovered the next day.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Jenna Thing Part 2

**AN: Sorry for the break between updates, I've just started Uni and its all a bit hectic right now.  
Please follow, favourite and review! I really appreciate the feedback.  
I do NOT own PLL.**

 **The Jenna Thing Pt 2**

When Olivia blearily opened her eyes the next morning, bright light filled the room. Once she could see properly she saw that she had never closed the curtains the night before. That was when it all came flooding back; the funeral, the vodka, and Ezra.  
With a groan she slid out of bed. There was no use trying to skip school, as soon as the school called her dad, he would get their housekeeper to check on her and even the petite old woman knew what a hangover was. Noticing she was still wearing her funeral clothes she went to take a shower.

After she was washed and dressed she went downstairs to the kitchen, her head was still pounding slightly. Turning on the TV she saw a bottle of aspirin that had been left on the counter, 'Thank God for Ezra' she thought as she poured a glass of water. She turned back to the TV when she heard the presenter mention a familiar name,  
"Rosewood detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning."  
"The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Alison DiLaurentis' body did show signs of a blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation." Wilden announced. Sighing Olivia tuned out the rest of the pre-planned speech and went in search of her phone. She saw it out in the hallway plugged into the wall socket. And she once again thanked the deities for the life saver that was Ezra, but her joy was short lived when the read a text that had been received the previous night.

" _Of course you're a disappointment Liv, she blames you. Everyone would if they knew what really happened. Even your precious Z. – xo A."_

* * *

Over at the Montgomery house Ella was sat having breakfast with her daughter.  
"I had to look twice to make sure that was Hanna." She said.  
"Right?" Aria agreed as she still hadn't got over the changes that had occurred whilst she had been in Iceland.  
"That was some funeral dress. Her mother didn't get that from curvy girl."  
"Who shops at curvy girl?" Byron asked as he walked in.  
"No one, anymore." Ella smirked turning back to Aria. "And I almost didn't recognise Olivia either! I mean her hair! And was she in shorts?"  
"Yeah, I don't know what happened but she really changed. And her moving back was really sudden apparently." Aria mused.  
"What made her come back?" Her mother asked. But Aria just shrugged that she didn't know.

* * *

Olivia was walking down the corridor towards her locker. The pounding in her head was being made worse by the constant buzz of all the other students and she tried to go as unnoticed as possible. That plan completely failed when she heard the announcement over the speakers and everyone turned to look at her.  
"Will the following students please come to the office: Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Olivia Jones."  
Olivia swore under her breath at the summons and moved towards where the other girls were. They were gathered together in the middle of the hallway, when Aria's phone rung,  
"Wait. It's from "A."" She announced. Reading over the girl's shoulder Hanna read the text message out loud,  
""dead girls walking.""

* * *

The five girls were sat on the sofa in the principal's office; Detective Wilden was sat across from them, perched on the edge of the desk as he flicked through a police file.  
"So let's see... You thought you heard her scream." He asked Spencer.  
"I-I said that, yeah." She confirmed.  
"And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so were Spencer and Olivia."  
"Yes, I woke up before them, and I realized that Ali and Olivia were missing, so..."  
"So you went looking for them." He finished for her.  
"That's what happened." Spencer said.  
"And you were outside." He began, turning to look at Olivia who was perched on the armrest.  
"Yep." She said popping the p. Spencer gave her a reprimanding look.  
"And you got there how?" Wilden began.  
"I couldn't sleep so I went outside for some fresh air, I fell asleep on the Hastings' porch." She finished for him.  
"And you didn't see or hear anything." He read.  
"I didn't." Ollie confirmed, starting to get irritated by the man.  
"I got that. So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?"  
"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked with false sweetness.  
"No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?"  
"I guess we were tired." Aria defended. None of them wanted to admit to having been drinking that night, especially not to a dodgy cop.  
"Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, you guys were tired. But not you Olivia." He focussed on her.  
"I said that I couldn't sleep. Not that I wasn't tired." She defended.  
"Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing." Spencer insisted.  
"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed." He insinuated.  
"Or it could be almost like it's the truth and that hasn't changed in the past year either. We're not exactly going to forget what happened the night our friend went missing in just a year." Olivia remarked. The other girls all stared at her for being sassy towards a police officer, a police officer who was already very interested in them.  
"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know." Aria said trying to calm the situation and get them all out of there.

* * *

After what was a very awkward lunch where Aria had invited Jenna to sit with them, and another text from A, the girls were all sat in Ezra's classroom waiting for the lesson to start. Olivia's stomach grumbled and Emily gave her a funny look,  
"What?" Olivia demanded.  
"Nothing." She smirked.  
"It's not my fault I didn't get to eat my lunch; Aria was the one who decided to invite Jenna to sit with us and then all of you spent the whole time looking really guilty. You could have cut the tension with a spoon." She hissed "How was I supposed to eat?"  
Emily was about to reply when Ezra stood up at the front of the room,  
"Okay, people, let's take our seats." He called out.

* * *

Later that evening Ezra walked round the side of the Jones' house to once again find Olivia smoking on the back porch, although this time, he saw thankfully, she was sober.  
"Are you stalking me now?" She asked sarcastically when she saw him in her peripheral vision.  
"No." He answered, taking a seat on the steps beside her.  
"What's up?" She questioned after seeing him deep in thought.  
"Aria."  
"Oh boy." She sighed, "I thought you said you were ending it with her?"  
"I did. But then I saw her earlier in the rain and- and I just couldn't leave her there so I let her get in my car…"  
"And then?" Olivia asked, knowing he was missing something out.  
"And then we kissed."  
"What just like that? In the middle of the street? Are you stupid? Anyone could have seen you." She vented.  
"I'm not that stupid. I parked in the side street." He huffed.  
"You're so doomed." Sighed Olivia, taking another drag.  
"I know." He groaned in despair.


	7. Chapter 7 -To Kill a Mocking Girl Part 1

**3 To Kill a Mocking Girl Pt 1**

A few days later and the girls were trekking through the woods that surrounded most of Rosewood, none of them really dressed appropriately for such a trip.  
"Whose idea was this, again?" Hanna complained for what Olivia felt was the millionth time.  
"Emily's mom." Spencer answered.  
"The shed was me. My mom just said we should do something for us."  
"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna said.  
"Or closer to home?" Olivia added, wishing she could be doing anything other than hiking.  
"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats." Said Aria.  
"Whatever! They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose." Came the sharp reply. The other girls continued to bicker about what direction they were going and if they should even be doing this shrine/memorial, when Hanna spoke up,  
"You want my opinion? I say we hold off and not remember her 'til we know for sure she's not still here."  
"What?" they all asked.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You think she's still alive?"  
"Are you still taking sips from that hip flask Hanna?" Olivia teased, to which she was glared by not only Hanna, but also Spencer.  
"Hanna, they found her body." Spencer reminded her.  
"Stop. I'm officially scared. Can we just not..." Aria pleaded.  
"You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone."  
"We went to her funeral!" Spencer shouted incredulously.  
"Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her."  
"It wasn't her. Someone is messing with us." Insisted Emily,  
"How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this "A"person know stuff only Ali knew?" Hana protested.  
"She does have a point," Olivia admitted, "And Ali loved playing games. Especially when it came to blackmail…"  
"No. It's not her she wouldn't do this to us!" Emily shouted at her.  
"Yes she would because she already was doing it. You might not have wanted to see it Emily, but a lot of other people did."  
"Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive." Aria interrupted.  
"That's a bite. Mosquito." Hanna bit.

In an attempt to keep the peace Emily decided to redirect the conversation much to Olivia's relief,  
"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?"  
"Haven't you?" Came the Hastings girl's reply. Suddenly there was a rustling noise coming from the branches ahead of them.  
"What was that? Did you hear that?" Emily asked nervously.  
"Yes, I heard that. I'm standing right next to you."  
"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna called out.  
"It's probably a rabbit." Reasoned Spencer.  
"Hello?"  
"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you." Spencer snapped.  
"Can we just get to the shed?" Pleaded Emily as they heard the sound again, this time louder.  
"Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there." Argued Hanna nervously.  
"You know what? Forget this, I'm out of here. This idea was stupid anyway." Olivia huffed as she turned and began to walk back in the direction they had come from.  
"Ollie come back!" Spencer called after her.  
"Why, someone is obviously trying to mess with us and I'm fed up with it."  
"Let's just turn around and go with her." Emily tried to reason as their British friend reached the tree line, but they were all interrupted by the ringing of their cellphones.

 _Heads up BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting… -A_

"Well fine then, shoot me! See if I care!" Shouted Olivia at the trees surrounding them, before storming back towards the cars.  
"You can't say that!" Called Emily. But they all still followed her.

* * *

The next morning, as Olivia got into the passenger seat of Spencer's car, she saw her newly reacquainted friend staring stony-faced out of the windscreen.  
"Good morning?" She greeted, testing the waters.  
"Hi" Was Spencer's reply through gritted teeth as she revved the engine and drove off in the direction of the school.  
"Everything okay?" Olivia pretended to ask disinterestedly as she stared out of the window.  
"Its fine." Came the short reply. Olivia wasn't offended though, she and Spencer had never really been close, Olivia had been a bit of an outsider from the rest of the girls, she was always closer to Alison. And anyway, if Spencer wanted to talk about what was upsetting her, she would.

* * *

In the hallway, at the high school Olivia and Spencer were at their lockers, only one apart, with Aria when Ezra walked past. Olivia watched as Ezra and Aria greeted each other as casually as possible before Ezra moved to his classroom. She sighed and turned back to collecting her books, that was a relationship that could only end in tears.  
"Russian history?" Aria asked incredulously upon picking up a book Spencer had dropped out of her locker.  
"Yeah."  
"How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?" Aria questioned. Olivia smirked and spoke teasingly,  
"Maybe one more? But you can clean that up Aria."  
After glaring at the leather clad brunette Spencer replied,  
"I'm already drowning in there."  
"Why, what's drowning for you, B+?"  
Spencer ignored the remark and explained herself further,  
"First paper's due Monday, and I've written two words. My name."  
"Well, what's going on?" The shorter half of team Sparia asked, "Hey, you're not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you? Look, we do not have to do this thing for Ali until we figure..."  
"No, it's not just that. It's... It's everything. Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?"  
"Now that, would be entertainment!" Ollie remarked, but her comment fell on deaf ears as the other two were staring at something behind her. Turning to see why the whole hallway had gone quiet, apart from the steady hum of whispers, she saw them. Jenna Marshall and Toby Cavanaugh. The presence of those two explained the sudden silence of her two friends.  
"He's back, too? When did that happen?"  
"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails." Suggested Hanna joining them.  
"Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own." Added Spencer.  
"But that makes no sense, why the hell am I getting them too, if it's them?" Olivia protested. It made absolutely no sense, unlike the others, as far as she knew, she'd never done anything to Jenna or Toby. Just then she spotted Detective Wilden approaching them, he sent the slightest glance to Olivia before heading straight for Hanna.  
"Cops on campus too." Aria whispered.  
"It's a fishing trip." Olivia scoffed. At Aria's perplexed look Spencer explained,  
"Ollie means he doesn't actually have anything, he just wants information." The girls watched as Wilden began to walk away after a short conversation, with Hanna begrudgingly following after him. Olivia observed that it was the most poised example of feet dragging she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot in her time.  
"What is going on? Why just her?" Aria asked.  
"Probably thinks she's the easiest to crack." Emily input as she joined them.  
"She is."  
"Whisper, whisper, whisper." Jenna sang, "Almost feels like Alison's still here."

* * *

When Hanna had been released from the principal's office the girls tried questioning her, without any luck. So when the blonde excused herself, Ollie followed her to the bathroom.  
"Okay spill."  
"Spill what?" Asked Hanna from inside the cubicle.  
"I know what Wilden's like and there's no way he didn't give you the Spanish Inquisition." The smaller girl explained as Hanna moved to wash her hands.  
"He didn't okay? He just wanted to talk about people in the yearbook, that's all." Olivia just raised her eyebrows at the blonde in the mirror before turning to leave.  
"And how would you know what he's like anyway? What haven't you told us?" Hanna asked with her hands on her hips.  
"Nothing. He was just one of the cops investigating the accident. Wouldn't leave me alone." Olivia shrugged off before leaving for her next class.


End file.
